Modern warfare and law enforcement are characterized by an increasing need for up-to-date situational awareness. To track down, or to protect against, criminals, paramilitary forces or terrorists, law enforcement personnel and soldiers often have an immediate need for information about what is around the next corner or over the hill.
Hostile forces frequently hide themselves from view or exploit the local terrain to gain tactical advantage or escape from pursuers. In the presence of hostile forces, a simple brick wall, barbed wire fence, a body of water, buildings or even a large open area can be an insurmountable obstacle when time is of the essence and tactical resources are unavailable. An active or undetected threat can make the situation dangerous.
Visible indications, noises or predictable actions can reveal friendly forces and put them at risk. Stealth and surprise, however, are important elements that can give a tactical advantage. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) equipped with video cameras that transmit back live pictures allows their operator to perform surveillance tasks and gather information from a safe position without exposing themselves.
Practically all existing UAV systems, even the smallest ones, require significant support equipment like; transport cases, ground control station, displays, antennas and refuelling and/or recharging systems for their proper operation. Due to safety reasons their operation must be coordinated with other activities, both on the ground and in the air. The lack of portability due to the size of the UAVs and the necessary support equipment, as well as the safety issues, limits the possibility for a law enforcement man or an individual soldier to fully utilize the potential provided by an UAV system.
Traditionally an UAV is a shared resource, operated by dedicated people or units. In order to always be available, the complete system (including the UAVs) must be small enough to be carried by, and operated by, a single person without having to sacrify other vital equipment. It must also be small and light weight enough to be operated without posing any safety risk to the surroundings.